


Kisaragi Station

by epithalamium



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Triple Drabble, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: Izumo and Shiemi get tasked to investigate the urban legend, Kisaragi Station. No one is sure it even exists.





	Kisaragi Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> [You can read about Kisaragi Station here](https://www.kowabana.net/2018/02/17/kisaragi-station/)!
> 
> This is my first time writing Izumo and Shiemi; I love them and I hope I managed to give them justice somehow. I hope you like it, Welsper!! ;;;

'Shit ain't real,' Suguro had said, once they'd received their respective mission briefings and worked their itineraries out. 

'Just be careful,' Okumura had added. 

Seated in a train on the Enshuu Railway Line, Izumo wondered what it was they're supposed to be careful about. 'Do you think it's true, that story?' 

Moriyama turned away from the window to look at Izumo. 'There are no instructions on how to get there, which is strange for an urban legend like this.'

Izumo nodded. Moriyama was sharper than she gave herself credit for and this comforted Izumo more than she cared to admit.

*

Three days had passed and they could have gone across the whole of Honshu on the train if they hadn't been going back and forth instead.

'This is stupid,' said Izumo, leaning back on her seat. 'Kisaragi Station is obviously just a joke some otaku made up.'

'I've always wondered about Nii's home,' said Moriyama. She blushed and laughed nervously when Izumo turned to her with raised eyebrows. 'I mean, _their_ world. Maybe the station exists there.'

'We could ask our familiars.'

They might get stranded in a cursed demon station, but Moriyama looked excited. Izumo tried not to laugh.

*

Izumo felt almost relieved as the train approached an unfamiliar tunnel. 'We're almost there.'

'This place looks lonely,' said Moriyama, shifting in her seat so she could look out the window. 

Izumo shrugged. 'It's just a tunnel.' 

The station was empty, just as described in the forum posts. There were no signs hanging from the roof or helpful information boards for lost passengers. The whole place felt cut off from the rest of the world. 

For a moment, Izumo hesitated. 

'I'm glad you're here with me,' said Moriyama. 

Izumo didn't answer, but she smiled as they hopped off the train.

*


End file.
